Voltron Pokemon
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Lance and his best friend Hunk are from the Alola Region who decided to leave the islands to follow their dreams. For Lance that's to be the best Pokémon Coordinator ever and to show that you should never judge a Pokémon by their looks. While Hunk wants to wishes to be a renowned Pokémon Breeder.
1. Chapter 1

Mage: hey guys I though id do my newest fanfiction, this fanfiction is where Lance is a pokemon coordinator who came from the Alola Region to enter contests.

Lance: sweet I get to show off myself along with my beautiful pokemon.

Pidge: yeah I'm not sure Feebas counts as beautiful.

Lance: you leave Beauty alone.

Hunk: Mage doesn't own voltron legendary defendes or pokemon.

* * *

Summary: Lance and his best friend Hunk are from the Alola Region who decided to leave the islands to follow their dreams. For Lance that's to be the best Pokémon Coordinator ever and show off that even the ugliest Pokémon can be truly beautiful. While Hunk wants to wishes to be a Pokémon Breeder who found of rock and ground Pokémon. watch as along the way they meet new friends and new pokemon.

* * *

Pokémon List for Each trainer.

Hunk Pokémon

Rockruff- Growl, Rock tomb, Bite, Odor Sleuth

Lance Pokémon

Vulpix- powdered snow, icy wind, Baby-doll eyes, moon blast

* * *

Chapter 1

Lance was making his way home for dinner joined by his partner Snow drift other and Alola Vulpix in his arms, he was in a hurry because his sister was back home From the Hoenn region and she said he was bringing him a surprise.

"Common Hunk or well be late" shouted Lance to the person behind him.

Coming up from behind was a slightly heavy set boy with a yellow shirt and brown cargo pants with a Rockruff running besides him, stopping for a moment to catch his breath Hunk raised his head to his friend.

"Lance you need to relax, your sister will still be their even if where a little late" said Hunk coming to stand next to the shorter boy.

"Yeah but she said she brought something for you to" said Lance knowing this would get his friend moving.

"well than what are we waiting for" asked Hunk "lets get moving" he shouted running ahead of Lance causing Lance to laugh and to chance after his friend.

At Lances house

"I'm home!" shouted Lance alerting his family to his arrival, the sound of running down stairs. Lance walked into the living room to find his oldest sister Lucy sitting on the couch with two packages on her lap. Along with his parents sitting in the room with her.

"Lancy it's so good to see you little brother" said Lucy smilling at her little brother.

Walking over to the couch Lance sat next to his sister an gave her a hug, smilling up towards his sister Lance asked the question on his mind.

"So sis what did you bring me from Hoenn?" asked Lance Before his mother scolded him for being rude.

"It's okay mom he's just excited can you blame him" asked Lucy "alright little brother here you go" said Lucy handing Lance the blue package.

Lance was so excited he began to just start tearing into the wrapping paper, to say Lance was excited would be an understatement their before his eyes was Pokémon egg.

"No way you got me an egg" said Lance hugging his sister returning to the egg Lance carefully took the egg out of the Carrier to get a better look, the get was split into two colors the top part was a light brown with dark spots over it and the bottom half was a solid light blue.

While Lance held it close to him Lucy gave the other package to Hunk opening his he found an egg as well but his was a solid yellow with a brick patter going around the entire surface of the egg.

"Sis this is amazing do you know what kind of Pokémon they are" asked Lance looking at his sister while Snow Drift sniffed the egg.

"Actually I don't know I only know the type" said Lucy keeping her brother in suspense.

"What kind is it?" asked Lance looking over the egg trying to find an answer.

"It's a water type for you Lance and ground type for you Hunk" said Lucy smiling at her little brother, she knew how much her little brother wanted to be a coordinator, while she may not know what was inside the egg but she just knew it would help him with his dream.

"I'm going to keep this egg with me at all time" said Lance picking up his egg and walking towards his sister to give her a hug.

"Thanks sis this is the best" said Lance hugging his sister on one side while Hunk did the same on the other.

A few weeks later

As the weeks past people would often find Lance and Hunk holding their respective eggs while the kids where just happy to have their eggs Lucy was growing worried. Lucy wanted to know what kind of Pokémon came form the egg that she gave her brother so she had decided to do some research. When she found out what type of Pokémon came from it she was worried what her brother would do, but what she didn't realize is that she would get her answer the next day.

Next day

Lance was sitting in the yard with his egg in a pool of cool water his egg had started shaking earlier so that could only mean one thing, his egg was close to hatching, so he had filled an old toy pool with water and he was sitting in front of it eagerly awaiting his new friend, with snow drift next to him fast asleep.

Lances excitement only grew when the egg started shaking in the water and soon little cracks started forming around the egg before with one last violent shake the head of the Pokémon popped out and their before his eyes was his baby a little Feebas. Lance was amazed he had never seen such a Pokémon before, it was so pretty.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" said Lance causing everyone who was nerves and holding their breath to face fault. No one was expecting this Feebas was considred the ugly fish Pokémon for a reason but their son/little brother thought it was pretty.

"Lance I'm sorry it's not what you where execting but-" said Lucy starting to apologies till what her brother said to catch up to her "wait what, Lance did you say that this Pokémon was pretty"

"Yeah Feebas is really pretty, I love all the odd shapes on her body and the pretty blue of her fins" said Lance looking at the Pokémon, who was beaming under he trainers praise.

* * *

Mage: Well their it is the first chapter of my newest fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: hey guys I though id do my newest fanfiction, this fanfiction is where Lance is a pokemon coordinator who came from the Alola Region to enter contests.

Lance: sweet I get to show off myself along with my beautiful pokemon.

Pidge: yeah I'm not sure Feebas counts as beautiful.

Lance: you leave Beauty alone.

Hunk: Mage doesn't own voltron legendary defenders or pokemon.

* * *

Summary: Lance and his best friend Hunk are from the Alola Region who decided to leave the islands to follow their dreams. For Lance that's to be the best Pokémon Coordinator ever and show off that even the ugliest Pokémon can be truly beautiful. While Hunk wants to wishes to be a Pokémon Breeder who found of rock and ground Pokémon. watch as along the way they meet new friends and new pokemon.

* * *

Pokémon List for Each trainer.

Hunk Pokémon

Rockruff- Growl, Rock tomb, Bite, Odor Sleuth

Sanshrew- Scratch, sand attack, Defense Curl, Poison Sting

Lance Pokémon

Vulpix/snow drift- powdered snow, icy wind, Baby-doll eyes, moon blast

Feebas/Beauty- Mirror coat, Confuse Ray, Ice Beam, Splash.

* * *

Chapter 1

The years went by for Lance and Hunk After their eggs had hatched while Hunk studied his Hoenn Sandshrew and compared it with the ones native to his home, While also studying on how to be a breeder. He couldn't wait to leave his home to study other Pokémon not native to hi home. While this was happening Lance trained with Beauty and Snowdrift in all the best forms for coordinating from combo moves to getting TM from local trainers to teach his Pokémon new moves. Their wasn't many Pokémon that the duo wanted to capture since they wanted to train Pokémon not native to their friends.

Today we find are two friends at the airport saying goodbye to their family's and friends on the island.

"Alright now you remember to call me after you land, alright" said Mrs. Darnez looking up at her third born son.

"Yeah mom I remember I'll be sure to call you when we get their I promise" said Lance looking at his mother and smiling with a few tears slipping from his eyes.

"Now you go and prove what those people think of Pokémon wrong" said Mrs. Darnez.

"Yeah" said Lance hugging his mom good by pulling away from his mom felt a hand on his shoulder he turned towards Hunk to him smiling with his Bag on one shoulder and Rockruff on the other.

"Common are planes going to be leaving soon" said Hunk smiling at his friend.

Lance smiled before hiking his bag onto his shoulder and walking over to the gate that led to their plane. where the duo would begin their adventure.

On the plane

"Hunk I'm nervous" said Lance turning towards his best friend the weight of their decision finally being realized.

"What, why?" asked Hunk slightly surprised by Lance's sudden demeanor.

"Hunk where going to be in a whole new world, where we don't know any one" said Lance looking at Hunk "Plus theirs no guaranty that I'm going to win any of the contests what if I don't win any of them and this is just a waist of time?"

Hunk was beginning to see why Lance was so upset he was the only one who knew Lance struggled with self confidence, no one else saw it cause he put up a strong front but when it was just the too of them Hunk saw the real Lance. Putting his hand on Lances cheek and turning his head towards him he looked straight into Lances eyes and said "Who cares".

"So what if you don't win any contests so what if we don't know anyone we've got each other" said Hunk "Plus this is are chance to make some friends"

Smiling at his friend was all Lance could do even when a person was feeling at their absolute low Hunk knew how to make someone feel like they where on top of the world.

"So remind me again where are planes landing Hunk" asked Lance changing the subject

"will be landing in Lilycove City, from their will make are way to Pustboro city for your first contest to recive the Rustboro ribbon" said hunk pulling out a guide book on Hoenn.

"Great, wait I thought Lilycove had it's own contests" asked Lance feeling confused how his trip would start.

"Well yeah it does but not for a few weeks, apparently some criminals named Team Rocket caused some major damage to the stadium." said Hunk looking further into the guide book.

"so I guess that means, we get to do some travelling for a while" said Lance reclining in his seat.

A few hours later

Ounce the plane landed in Lilycove city the duo walked off the plane and decided to walk around the city for a bit before making their way to the Pokémon center for the night.

"So where should we go first?" asked Hunk

"Well I think we should go to the Pokémon Center, I know you said we should wait till tonight but I do need to register for the contests" said Lance making his way towards the center, unfortunaatly he wasn't watching where he was going and didn't see when he was about to run right into someone till he was suddenly on the ground.

"Ow, what the heck would it kill you to watch where your going" asked the boy.

"Me what about you, you could have watched where you where going" said Lance looking at the glasses wearing boy.

"Lance stop, hey sorry about him I'm Hunk" said Helping the boy up.

"thanks I'm Pidge" said Pidge accepting the hand.

"This is Lance, Lance don't you have something to say to Pidge" asked Hunk motioning for Lance to apologize.

"Hey I'm Lance and I'm sorry for walking into you" said Lance glaring slightly at Hunk.

"Eh it's cool not like it hurt much" said Pidge smirking at Lances annoyed look.

"Hey are you guys new to the city, I've never seen you around before?" asked Pidge looking at the two trying to see where he'd seen them before.

"No we just arrived from Alola" said Hunk answering the boys question.

"Oh really I've heard about the Alola reagion from my brother" said Pidge "he went to Alola to study the changes your environment made to certain Pokémon"

this had caught Hunks attetnition seeing as he had done the same thing with his Sandyshrew and the ones back home.

"Wow that's pretty cool" said Hunk "I actually did the same with my sandshrew"

"Oh yeah, so what brings you guys here" asked Pidge the group of three making their way into the Pokémon center.

"well I'm a breeder, and I want to study as many Pokémon as I can" said Hunk eyes twinkling with joy with the mention of his dream.

"what about you Lance what brings you here?" asked Pidge expecting that he was after the gyms.

"Well I'm here to be a coordinator" said Lance acting like he was waiting for something.

Pidge was shocked out of everything he was expecting to hear this wasn't it 'this guy want's to be a coordinator this sould be good.'

"Oh and what Pokémon are you going to be using in your contest debut?" asked Pidge.

"It's a surprise" was Lances only answer, before he made his way to the counter and asked to be registred for the contests.

Time skip

After leaving the center the trip made their way towards one of the cafes the area. After finding a seat the group started taking about what they where each going to do in HOenn.

Lance and Hunk learned the Pidge was going to become a trainer and do his best to beat the gyms. After an hours Hunk figured he'd ask the boy if he had wanted to come on their journey with them.

"Hey Pidge I was wondering since it's never fun to travel alone, do you maybe want to join us?" asked Hunk looking at the shorter male.

"Uh, well I don't know I don't want to intrude or change your travel planes" said Pidge

"No it's fine we where heading to Rustboro anyway for their contest so if you want you could travel with us" said Lance, suprising both Hunk and Pidge by him offering to let him travel with them.

"well okay then" said Pidge Smiling.

After finishing up their meal the trio made their way to a near by store to stock up on supplies before they made their way to the Pokémon center for the night. The next morning the trio made their way to the exit of the city. While on the road the trio chated and where trying to get to know each other.

* * *

Mage: Well their it is the second chapter of my newest fanfiction.


End file.
